


Please, Mr. Jailor

by VegebulMelodies



Series: Twitter Mini-Smuts [40]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Cop Fetish, F/M, Mild Smut, minismut, tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:08:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24141097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VegebulMelodies/pseuds/VegebulMelodies
Summary: Suggested by @CandeBriefsSomewhat inspired by the song from Cry Baby (definitely the Johnny Depp version)"Vegeta the cop, Bulma the prisoner😉"
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Series: Twitter Mini-Smuts [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660672
Kudos: 24





	Please, Mr. Jailor

Bulma pressed herself against the bars, her large breasts protruding from either side of the iron. It wouldn't look so vulgar if the blue-haired vixen hadn't unbuttoned the top half of her jumpsuit and let it lazily hang from her shoulders.

Those ruby lips pouted at the particularly muscled guard - Lieutenant V. Prince - as she asked, "Is there anything I can do to convince you to let me out? I promise I'll be a very good girl..."

Those black eyes narrowed.

His baton began to slowly trail over her chest, pushing distinctly against her nipples.

She moaned, an intoxicating sound.

He smirked. "I'm sure we can work something out."

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to follow me on Twitter @MelodiesVegebul for behind the scenes looks and to suggest your own mini-smut! 


End file.
